


Almost Allies

by PhePhePhe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhePhePhe/pseuds/PhePhePhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and hate are relative terms. What they have comes somewhere between the two... Sesshoumaru/Kagura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Allies

Naraku was gone.

Taking a deep, lingering breath Kagura let the tiniest smile show on her normally stern features. The whole place reeked of him still, but it was a faded smell - one that didn't choke and strangle and surround her as much as it normally did. Naraku was imprinted on the very air in this place. His barrier stained the sky, his touch left caustic scent marks throughout the halls and rooms, and even her own kimono was tainted with his vile essence.

But for this brief blissful moment - he was gone.

Running a finger across the lacquered handle of her fan, she thought for a second before turning and striding towards the exit. Her bare feet made barely a sound - she did not need Kanna and her infuriating stoic, subservient self intruding on this.

"Sesshoumaru." She tasted the name on the tip of her tongue; rolling and lingering on it like something to be savoured.

He had humiliated her once. She had sworn never to crawl - no, not crawl - seek assistance- from him again. The tight shackles of captivity bore too heavily on her, so in this she would bend, for once. Finally, he had accepted her to some degree. That was enough. One day she might turn the tables on him and take control completely, but not now. Maybe, Kagura mused, pulling her feather from her dark hair - maybe, she wouldn't have to.

She admitted he was capable. Not only was he capable but... Naraku was injured. Perhaps that was why he left; to go and lick his wounds in some dark corner without being disturbed. Kagura didn't linger on that line of thought long - it was only a matter of time before the hanyou brat and his motley crew got one hit in - instead she took a moment to savour the sudden blast of fresh air breaching the barrier brought. It was sweet and crisp, carrying only the sweet odour of crushed grass.

Finding him wasn't overly hard - when Naraku was weak his enemies were drawn to his castle like bees to honey. The wind brought strands of scent with it; most unknown, but some strong, distinct and familiar. Sesshoumaru's, once found, lead her as surely towards him as though she was following the line of a thread.

Close to him was the smell of blood – ningen blood mixed with the cloying scent of lizard youkai – suggesting some kind of fight had taken place. As she began to drift lower from the high reaches of the sky voices began to come into the range of her powerful hearing.

Kagura listened carefully for anything that might have given her an advantage.

"Jaken... You did not watch Rin is I instructed you." His voice was cold, harsh and familiar.

A muffled thud followed along with several yelps of pain and an awful lot of grovelling and mentions of milord. Kagura schooled the disgusted look on her face as she listened to the whining – begging never did sit well with her. She hated cowardice with a fervour normally reserved solely for Naraku.

She dipped below the dark clouds to the sight of Sesshoumaru holding the Toad youkai that followed him everywhere by the throat with his little ward close to his side clutching her arm. Dark liquid stained her kimono in an oily smear. It was too dark to tell the colour – even with her advanced eyesight – but the tangy, metallic smell confirmed that it was blood.

"Jaken," his tone brooked no argument," see to Rin's wounds. It is, after all, your fault she acquired them. If you do not you may find yourself in a far worse condition."

"Milord! – she did not stay still. The moment my back was turned that insolent child ran off and insulted the first youkai she came across! It is not my fault, milord. I am nothing but loyal and –"

"The lizard insulted Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin could not let that happen," the child piped up, smiling through the tracks of tears that showed on her cheeks.

The daiyoukai's expression tightened when he caught sight of her, but it wasn't as though she had expected a warm welcome from the stoic, unfeeling demon.

"Wind witch," his voice was clipped with strong hints of irritation.

She watched him drop his servant to the ground with an audible thud. The insignificant thing made a show of rolling around in pain, squawking, and generally attracting attention to itself. Some part of her wanted to whip out her fan and release the Dance of Blades on him just to silence him. But, that would not do. Turning her ruby eyes to the dog youkai before her, Kagura took in his long, silver hair and generally immaculate appearance. She was surprised to note she felt some enjoyment in the meeting beyond the fierce glee that accompanied any thought of beating Naraku. Her feelings didn't matter anyway.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, in greeting.

She did not add the suffix Sama, or dono, or danna, or anything that had implications or connotations of respect. She had never been good at asking for help, or stroking someone's ego. The child by his side interrupted by sniffling slightly, causing Sesshoumaru to turn his golden eyes to her momentarily.

"Rin's arm is burning," she murmured, the dry hiccuping of a frightened child about to cry starting again.

Kagura could smell poison mixed with the girl's blood, and if she could Sesshoumaru certainly would be able to. It was a relatively quick acting kind - that found in most lizard youkai - and it wasn't overtlymalicious. If she was lucky she might survive to be paralysed without treatment within the next few hours... For an adult sized body - ningen or otherwise it would take about five hours. The girl-child ward was so small... she would be lucky to last three.

Acting on the smallest opening was something Kagura was well accustomed to doing - and she could see that this was an opportunity of some magnitude.

"Poison, Sesshoumaru, as I'm sure you're aware." Her voice was more smug than she had intended; his eyes flashed red briefly in response.

"Poison," she continued, aware that the clock was ticking," that I can deal with... though it is not what I came here to discuss."

His nostrils flared somewhat, though that was the only indication of emotion, before he casually - viciously - backhanded the toad that had only just stumbled back onto its stubby little legs. That almost made her smile.

"Consider it a gesture of my good will before we get down to the real negotiations," Kagura said, with some finality.

He nodded in acquiest, though it was barely a jerk of his head. "Very well. You deal with this wound while I dispose of the remainder of those that caused it. Though, consider yourself warned, if I return to find her in a worse state I will -"

"Kill me? Maim me? Please, are we not past this?" she said, laughingly - flippantly.

He did not smile, but showed his acceptance by turning and disappearing into the woods behind them leaving only the girl and the toad. The child's startlingly large eyes turned to her expectantly even as the servant waddled off muttering about fetching water and some things for a healing poultice. He clearly underestimated her skill - though it did not matter; he was not anyone of note.

"Foolish ningen," Kagura murmured to the child, more softly than she might have wanted.

The girl in question has a deep slash down her left arm – a gaping wound that traversed her small limb and was sure to leave a scar. Surprisingly, for a girl child, she did not cry or complain as Kagura might have expected.

The girl's wide brown eyes watched her unblinking, with her head tilted to the side in a manner Kagura was unfamiliar with. She looked nothing like Kanna who, though older, took the image of a young child. This girl could not keep still, in comparison to Kanna's deathly calm.

"Rin likes Sesshoumaru-sama," she stated with authority ridiculous when juxtaposed with her size.

Looking up from the child's arm, Kagura put on a stormy frown that was meant to intimidate her into silence. Instead, she responded with a bright, guileless smile – brown eyes softening. Kagura was irritated by this, but at the same time mildly impressed; obviously spending so much time with Sesshoumaru and his ever irritated expression had dulled the girl's reaction to a fierce glare.

"Rin thinks you like him too."

Completely oblivious to the killing intent being aimed at her – Kagura wondered if she was merely very stupid as most ningen seemed to be.

"Rin obviously thinks wrong," she half-hissed back.

The child tilted her head more at that and didn't flinch as Kagura rubbed the healing ointment on her wound. This dealt with poison well. She had to have a supply of this at hand at all times in case Naraku decided more than merely a physical wound was necessary – which was often. There was a few moments of silence before a little hand came up and made a swipe at her earrings and a delighted gasp followed as they swayed, glinting, in the light. This time an actual snarl forced its way between her ruby lips – scarlet eyes narrowing at the offender.

"Rin is sorry," her voice was unrepentant," she just thinks your jewellery is pretty. It shines!"

Kagura's shoulders slumped the slightest fraction of an inch at that. At least the child was appreciative instead of merely disruptive.

"Maybe you should ask Sesshoumaru to get you some then," she muttered, voice carrying less venom.

There was a silent moment before she grudgingly added," you would suit it."

"Rin is too young to be wearing such frivolous things." Came an answer in a cold, silky baritone from somewhere behind her.

Kagura had to force herself not to grip the girl's arm so tightly it broke. She began winding the fresh, clean bandages around the supple forearm beneath her fingers. As usual, in the presence of her protector the child was almost glowing with happiness - all talks of jewels forgotten if Sesshoumaru did not approve.

Moving to stand, Kagura attempted a taunt smile, feeling severely disgruntled about the fact that he had snuck up on her and she hadn't noticed.

...

"Naraku is injured," she stated, bluntly," and he had vacated his stronghold for the time being. I would think that might be an opportunity you, and I, would not want to miss. I can help you get into the castle before he gets back - think of it as a pleasant welcome home for him."

They stood with nearly an entire field between them. The grass swayed in the wind almost cheerfully between them - oblivious to the waves of killing intent being exchanged above it. Kagura could smell the reek of the freshly dead lizard, though she couldn't detect a spot of blood on his clothes or person. She fought to keep her expression and eyes clear and open as he stared her down.

Sesshoumaru spoke finally.

"You are still afraid to move alone."

She almost spat at him in her anger, long nails scraping the polished cover of her fan as she gripped to control the white-hot rage that bubbled within her like magma waiting to break the surface and bubble over in a raging torrent.

"I cannot do this alone. Being what you are you should know there is no shame in hunting in a pack."

A smirk tugged at the corners of his thin lips even as his eyes burned like banked coals - threatening to burn the land between them with the intensity of his gaze.

"If I had such a thing you would not be part of it."

Why that stung so, Kagura did not want to think about. She felt a rejection coming - the foul stench of yet another failure threatened to overwhelm her senses. Had she been weak and human and entirely not herself hot tears might have formed in the corners of her eyes. They did not - instead they hardened until they were two sharp, ruby pinpoints of rage.

"However," he continued speaking as though it was an agony of the soul," I want that filthy hanyou dead. Those beasts that honoured themselves with the name youkai that injured Rin were his. I have tolerated his presence, his insolence, for long enough."

Elation roared up inside of her, blood screamed in her ear and hammered through her heart in an icy rush of glee. Her face stayed mask-like.

Sesshoumaru, she noticed, straightened up a little more (a near impossible feat considering his normally perfectly rigid posture). Classic dog youkai; he was trying to intimidate her. It seemed he expected one level glare to send her run squealing back to cower behind Naraku. She met his gaze levelly even as he began to advance on her - feet moving soundlessly as he all but stalked to where she was standing.

Kagura hated that she had to tilt her head to look him in the eye when he came close. She waited almost patiently for him to speak, acidic words burning on her tongue. This was partially a favour she wanted - it wouldn't do to drive him away just yet. Then, he made a move that nearly made her flinch. Thankfully, she managed to curb the urge with only the slightest stiffening of her spine as a hint of her disease.

He leaned down until his mouth was at her ear and the silk covering his shoulder touched her chin. Through the material she felt the strength of his body and the heat he radiated - tension that she couldn't have detected otherwise was evident in his tightly strung form; felt rather than seen. It was as though he was about to consume her entirely, or crush her in his bare hands. She almost expected it - instead he spoke in a voice laced with malice.

"If I catch one hint of deception, Kagura, I will not hesitate to rip you to pieces." His breath brushed the shell of her ear - hot and moist.

She sneered though she knew he couldn't see her face, just as he could not see hers. A deep tingling feeling slid along her spine like icy fingers leaving trails in their wake - he had never used her name before. Now, he used it to threaten. Typical. She smiled at that showing sharp white teeth and laughed throatily.

"You could try, but, truly, there is no need."

The urge to bite him - to sink her teeth into the flesh pressed so close to her mouth - reared its head for a dizzying, consuming second before she regained focus. It was the smell of him - the sharp, tangy smell of him that was getting to her. So close, instead of carried in tendrils by her beloved wind. And his neck was within her reach. If she just brushed his hair away... She wasn't sure if she wanted to rip out his windpipe - fulfilling the glorious, savage urge of bloodlust - or make a mark of ownership.

In the deep, traitorous depths of her mind, she wondered if he felt the same. She might not have been far from the truth.

An exhalation of air and a growl so deep and quiet she might have thought she had imagined it had she not felt the vibrations that passed from his form to hers. Sesshoumaru withdrew from her - golden eyes appraising her expression with the utmost scrutiny.

"You are remaining tonight."

"Yes."

There was no point making the flight back. She hated that place with a passion and he might see it as her returning to plot, or place some trap waiting for him. It was definitely better simply to wait out the night with them - not least because it had been so long since Kagura had had the pleasure of lying beneath the open night sky.

There was a pause during which they simply looked before he stated, somewhat ominously," Rin will be pleased."

...

Lying with her back against the rough bark of a tree wasn't as uncomfortable as it might have sounded. The night was pleasingly warm - not overly so, but certainly not cold. Wind teased her face and hair in a gentle caress... Perfect. Except she couldn't settle. It wasn't as though she had intended to sleep - not with Sesshoumaru there - but she couldn't even get a moment's peace before her eyes would snap open and fix on him...

Infuriating.

Kagura watched the wind lightly brush across his long hair so that it caught in the faint light of the moonlight and glimmered. I must be out of my mind, she thought grimly as she moved to stand. It occurred to her that she might get some rest if she went over and just looked at him up close without him knowing. She could find some flaw in him, or his form, and go back to meditate with the sound knowledge that he wasn't really up to her standards and she needn't spare another thought on him.

It was a good plan in retrospect. Standing there, in front of him, her sharp eyes could detect no imperfections. And, it only intensified the want she had so successfully smothered previously. Her eyes narrowed at her own stupidity - she was such a fool.

Tentatively, with slightly shaking fingers that belied the stern expression on her face, Kagura touched the pale length of hair that lay in a heavy curtain by his shoulders. She might have touched the strands that hung by his face, but the act seemed too intimate, too close. She hated this weakness he brought from her. As though it wasn't enough to have one demon with a grasp on her heart that could kill her at any given moment... That he should hold this power over her was infuriating.

Sesshoumaru would never know. She couldn't take that.

He would think less of her for starters, she mused, rolling a strand of his hair between her forefinger and thumb - ever mindful of his movements and breathing in case he should stir. One thing she enjoyed in his company was a sense that he didn't see her as an underling. Naraku wanted her on her knees, subservient. Sesshoumaru accepted that she could stand on her own two feet - accepted her assistance and gave assistance in return.

The act of touch wasn't something she indulged with often - and when she did it was never savoured. There was a dangerous, reckless part of her that wanted more than these soft, innocent touches. These were the kind his little ward might be inclined towards. Flinching slightly, she caught herself and recoiled from him. Some part of her was surprised that he had not noticed her, but she had to be stealthy. Much of the time her life - chained and lacklustre though it was - depended on that.

She was an ally to him. Not a tool. Feelings - petty, foolish feelings that soft, weak ningens were ruled by - would not get in the way of that.

The line of her red lips tightened as she reached out for his serene face, and with the tip of a long nail touched the crescent moon on his forehead so softly she might not have at all. Her touches were like the lightest breeze. The symbol always reminded her of that night she first sought his help. Never before had she thought that anyone was worth seeking anything from. She could last on her own. Her expression turned from angry, to derisive. Or, so she had thought.

Moving to stand, Kagura looked down at him enjoying the height she held over him. To look down on someone as powerful was gratifying to her instincts. Deeper down, those same instincts recognised him sleeping in her presence as an act of true acceptance. The sort that might only come with the closest companion... or a mate. Her heart twisted at that thought - so harshly and painfully that she imagined Naraku was holding it in his filthy hands and squeezing so tightly in felt like her ribs were about to burst.

Scowling, she prowled back to her spot at the opposite end of the clearing where she spent the remainder of the night not sleeping. Though he may have trusted his sleeping form with her - she was not sure she would ever, could ever, give that to anyone.

Flesh and blood were disposable - freedom and trust were to be kept and guarded.

...

Kagura was far too brazen for her own good. When she approached quietly, bare feet barely making a sound on the soft earth, he had waited. Like a feral dog pretending to be domesticated, waiting, pretending to be harmless until someone came too close and had their hands snapped off. He thought she would go for the throat and wondered why she came close; so close he could feel the silk of her kimono brush his own clothing lightly. She was a long-range fighter... Why come near?

A tentative, deceptively small hand touched his hair, of all places. The act of grooming was an intimate one - especially among dog youkai - and Sesshoumaru wondered why she would do anything close to the act. He kept his breathing light; waiting for her to make a violent move. He wanted to catch her in the act - to savour the look on her face when he caught her deception - before he sliced through her kimono and soft skin beneath and ended her treachery once and for all.

Yes, he would do it with his poison claws - it had to be those. This was personal and not a moment for the cold, unfeeling steel.

But then... Then she had the audacity to touch his face – the markings that showed him to be a daiyoukai. Anger flared up though his facade remained unchanged – she had no shame to touch him so familiarly.

Just as he was about to slice her to ribbons Kagura moved from her crouching position and broke all contact. The scent that rolled off her in waves was perplexing; bitterness, anger – these were usual for her – but there was also a hint of the rounded, sweet smell of affection. The tight knot of fury in his chest loosened at this against even his own will; defying his iron self-control.

There were times that being so ruled and swayed by scent was infuriating.

For the remainder of the night Sesshoumaru did not sleep.

...

This was the first time she had carried anyone other than herself through the air. It was usually a personal thing, but he seemed to be able to trample any boundaries she had set up with an ease that was both irritating and deeply disturbing.

In order to bypass Naraku's barrier and enter the castle with the most stealth possible – it had been deemed necessary for them to get in that way. It would seem as though only she was returning and Naraku's demons would not attack immediately. It would buy valuable time.

Still, Kagura did not like this. Sesshoumaru so close that he was near breathing down her nape was unpleasant and made her more prickly than normal. She hated having her vulnerable back exposed for such a length of time. If she knew he could see the top of the mark that deemed her one of Naraku's from his point of vantage she probably would have just thrown him from her feather, heedless of the retributions. Kagura hated that mark – that brand – and there were many times she was glad she could not see it.

Merely knowing it was there was enough without it also staring her in the face – like a twisted mockery of the real thing. It symbolised enough; Naraku was always with her, part of her, and always watching. It made her sick.

Sesshoumaru was not fond of it either - his thin lips curled slightly in a sneer as he regarded the black stain on her pale skin. For some reason, it made his blood stir in a way that was entirely unwanted; possessive instincts were called into play. The intelligent, rational being that dominated such urges treated that feeling derisively - he had said so himself; he did not want her. She did not feature in his plans for the future.

His inner youkai, however, was as stubborn as the outer that ruled and insisted upon at least a scent mark... At least. And what harm would it do? Naraku would die soon - they were already within his barrier - so he could not protest against it. She would never know.

They landed smoothly. The whole scene was entirely anti-climactic; no demons, no Naraku. Sesshoumaru cast his head from side to side, inhaling deeply. Naraku's scent covered everything and made his nose wrinkle. The reek of hanyou was deeply unpleasant.

"We'll wait in the main room," Kagura said, eyes searching back and forth in the desperate manner of a cornered animal,"that is where he will go first."

"Very well."

For once, he followed her rather than leading. His blood was rising now for a different reason; the thrill of an impending battle, rather than that of the desire to dominate and possess. The halls were dark and cramped, but the room Kagura strode into was large, with a high ceiling and intricately patterned wall hangings. They stood beside each other, waiting silently, before she said quietly that Naraku usually returned around now after his absences - he did not like to leave them too long.

A few more minutes passed when the soft sound of small feet tapping on the floor boards nearby drew their attention. Not Naraku, one of his servants. Kagura looked beyond furious.

"Kanna never comes over this way - she must suspect. You cannot be seen!"

"I will not cower and hide," Sesshoumaru stated, blandly," If you do not wish her to see me, then lead her away."

She looked as though she was about to attack him herself, but the footsteps drew to a halt as the intruder reached the doorway.

"Kagura..." murmured a child's voice - without the emotion a child's normally carried.

She cast a small, motionless shadow on the paper screen that separated the room from the next. Kagura's teeth clacked together, eyes taking on a look that was almost fearful. She gripped her fan tightly before snapping, "Stay there, Kanna."

Sesshoumaru was not sure what possessed him - perhaps his inner youkai surged up briefly - but he reached out and brushed his fingers across the back of her exposed neck before muttering. "Go, I will wait."

She looked at him, expression tight and tense, before giving a sharp nod and grasping the fingers at her neck tightly. She squeezed once, fingers small wrapped around his own, before releasing his lax hand and striding towards the screen. Kagura disappeared with Kanna just as Naraku's scent increased tenfold.

...

"Sesshoumaru, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Naraku greeted him like an old friend.

Kagura had not yet returned, but she had done enough - the hanyou was here, within his grasp. For a moment, Sesshoumaru stood deathly still before launching himself towards Naraku, only to be met by a clutch of writhing demons he expected to have to deal with.

"I suppose Kagura brought you here," Naraku continued, smiling, the expression repulsive on his face."She'll come when she's called - I just have to tug on the leash."

With that, he held out his hand, and almost tenderly cupped the small, pulsing ball of red flesh that appeared within it. Sesshoumaru cast a glance towards the paper screen covering the doorwar just as Kagura half-stumbled through. By the look of Naraku's hand - knuckles white with tension - he meant to kill her right then. For some reason, Sesshoumaru felt compelled to prevent that.

"Why would I work with such a creature? Do not insult me so... The regurgitated essence of a filthy hanyou - I could not choose to associate lower," he hissed, slicing through yet another pathetic youkai.

"My apologies," Naraku's voice was silky, amused, as he cast a glance towards where Kagura was now writhing on the floor - agonised expression not entirely caused by the pain of having her heart near crushed.

"Shall we continue this outside?" He was gone before Sesshoumaru reached him, claws ripping uselessly through the white fur of the pelt he was always covered in.

Letting out a snarl of distaste, Sesshoumaru turned to where Kagura lay on the ground - useless after all. For a moment he thought it might just be better to kill her and end her suffering then and there in a humane way. However, standing over her, that urge died and was replaced by a startlingly fierce anger that didn't show on his face.

"Do not touch me," Kagura hissed as he approached, apparently having enough strength to bare her teeth and snarl.

Sesshoumaru was never one to take orders - he ran his fingers over the creases of anger on her brow lightly; mimicking what she had done to him when she had thought him sleeping.

"I will finish this," he stated.

Kagura frowned and grimaced - reaching up to grab his wrist in a weak grip that she could barely maintain.

"He will leave and have his servants deal with you. Then, he'll relocate. It is over."

Sesshoumaru shook her off easily and stood over her. The impulse to mark Kagura had risen again, but now that would most certainly mean death for her; it would be confirmation of their connection. And, for some reason, that would no longer do. He cast her disheveled form one more glance as he reached the door.

"Perhaps, one day, you will be part of my pack."

He strode away then, sword in hand, just as it looked like she was about to cry.

...

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request fic as well as my first stab into the Inuyasha fandom.
> 
> Cross-posted to my FF.net. Just so you know.


End file.
